


Lord of Water, Hidden in the Shadows

by cereus



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Captivity, Experimental Style, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Rescue Missions, Southern us AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereus/pseuds/cereus
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Kudos: 2





	Lord of Water, Hidden in the Shadows

He lays his banjo down against his lap and whispers a prayer. He could just barely see the one whose sweet voice he heard, but his imagination filled in the details he feared, the figure chained, and shackled fast to the big cypress on that far cay, his shirt torn, when he squints he thinks he can see the faint red flame of Mal’s hair through the distance and the uncertain light. Finn lets the banjo fall, and his fingers reach out sideways towards where he knows his bow and arrow lies. The soft wet crackle of the arrow snapping reaches his ears. His fingers fumble, seek another, find it, a quick grasp and bring it up to sho… the feeling of something, smooth and faintly cold and just a little sharp, rest pressed into the skin of his arm.

He tries to tug his arm away, to bring it to his b… but it digs in deeper. In fact there are many such somethings oddly perfectly spaced, and between them wetness. 

Finally looking up his eyes take in scales, like little mounds and faintly gleaming, white as milk, white as egret feathers, white as the spray on the waves the wind worries. And in the eyes there are specks of distant stars. "Thorondor" he whispers. 

Finn slips onto the lord of all crocodile’s back, his dark hair and skin glinting with gold blending in with the shaded waters, and the two strike forth for a rescue, hidden in the shadows.


End file.
